First Impression
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Shiro could remember the day he met Yuri Egin as if were yesterday... Shiro's POV, Shiro/Yuri


The day we met it was perfect out. The sun was shinning brightly and it was a crisp November day. Her father, the Cardinal had introduced us. "Miss Yuri Egin," he said and motioned to his young daughter. She looked no older than thirty. "Charmed," I had replied and taken her hand to kiss it. She smiled and it was as if someone had knocked the wind right out of my lungs. The Cardinal had to excuse himself for a meeting, which left us both alone. We walked past the church and to the park.

She was an attractive woman, with flowing brown hair that went all the way down her back. Her lips were full and she wore a smile well. Her eyes were teasing, though you could see that she was all business when she wanted to be. They were the nicest shade of blue, like the ocean. She was dressed casually, in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her old riding boots had seen better days and her jeans were ragged on the bottom. In that moment, I thought I had never seen a more beautiful woman in my life.

I had to look away when she looked at me. I couldn't bear her to see my expression and reddened cheeks. She looked at me for a moment, taking my demeanor and look in. "So, you are a man of the house of God?" she asked as she dug her hands deep in her jean pockets. I had nodded and fixed my glasses. "Yes, I am. I am an exorcist, Paladin actually. I don't know if you have heard." She looked back over at me and nodded. "My father has told me little about the Knights of True Cross. I do know some, though and I'm sure I can keep up? I myself am a fledging exorcist." I chuckled and looked up at the brightly colored trees. Autumn was all around. "I'm sure you can keep up…" She laughed and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful sound, absolutely beautiful. I watched her as she zipped up her sweatshirt. "It's nippy out, isn't it?" I shrugged, and thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm used to the cold weather, to me, this isn't too bad."

We finally made our way to the park, where we walked along a trail by a pond. "I actually have heard a lot about you," she admitted. "Ernst talks about you." I felt as if the ice had been cracked and it was slowly melting. "Does he really?" I asked her and thought for a moment. "Should I be worried?" I made a face and she laughed. "No, no, you don't need to be worried."

She turned to me and sighed. "You definitely are not what I expected, though." We met each other's gaze. I shrugged and fixed my glasses again. "Well, what had you expected, then?" She blushed a little and it made me feel like I at least stood a chance. "The way Father spoke of you, I thought you would be a cold, distant man, humorless even. He always talks about the missions he sends you on. But, now that I have met you…" I raised my eyebrows at her. She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "I was wrong. You're calm, cool, collected, funny, actually very funny." Our eyes met again, and she smiled. "You're not bad looking either. I'd call you rather handsome." We watched each other for a moment and we accidentally sort of stopped walking. She looked a little apologetic. "Sorry, I shouldn't have… You probably think less of my father and think I'm an odd ball."

She turned to walk away but I touched her arm. "Well," I began. "You're wrong, you know. There's no need to leave. I'm quite flattered, actually. As for your father, that's the persona I chose to show him. I'm a tough exorcist but that's not all there is to me…"

Finally, she let out a deep breath. She plopped herself down on a rock near the water. "Sorry. Sometimes I think I talk too much." I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "My father used to tell me the same thing," I told her. "My opinion on the matter? You can never talk too much. The only problem with people is that when they talk, they sometimes say stupid things." I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You, my dear, don't seem to me like someone who says stupid things." She smiled and the corner of her mouth twitched upward a little. I sighed and let out a long breath. "By all means, please keep talking. I'm enjoying hearing what you have to say." I wondered how a woman so insightful and with such natural beauty had never found the right man for her.

She shook her head to herself and looked over at me. "I'm curious, are you married, Shiro? Your wife must be one wise woman." I chuckled at her comment. "Married? No. I have never fallen in love with someone before and had the luxury of their love in return." When I said the last bit, our eyes had met. I had a feeling she had had the same troubles. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked me. The tone of her voice had changed a bit and I couldn't help but notice. I reached up to touch my chin and I scratched my beard. "Do you?" We watched each other as the two questions hung in the air, unanswered. A small smile found its way to her features. Her eyes changed a bit, twinkling in the light that escaped the trees.

Suddenly, I heard my name. "Reverend? Shiro?" I tore my eyes from hers see one of my friars watching us. "Sir, you're needed at the church. Kuro got into a cat fight." He air quoted the last part, making me laugh. "Oh, this must be good." I glanced back over at Yuri to find that her eyes were already on me. "You have a church?" I nodded and shrugged in a lazy manner. "I have been planning one a sort of retirement for a while now. It's still in the works. I'll be probably die Paladin, though," I joked and chuckled. "I am a reverend at the church down the road, have been for some time." I looked back over at Yuri again to find that she was listening to me intently. "Well, I should... I have to go. Kuro is a cat sith and he sure gets into trouble at times." She nodded and thought for a second. Boy, did she look cute when she was thinking about something. "Mind if I join? I have nothing to do and nowhere to go." I smiled at her and nodded my head just a little. "Yeah, sure. Come on." I motioned to the friar's old pick up truck that was parked on the road next to the pond. She followed me close behind as we made for the truck, walking across cold grass. "You're gonna like Kuro," I told her and smiled in her direction. "Will I now?" She chuckled as we walked quickly. "You will," I exclaimed with a wink. "He's spunky like you."


End file.
